


Aiming for a Spectacular Christmas

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is So Done, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel doing Christmas Right, Gabriel loves pizza, Gabriel-Centric, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel (Supernatural), Michael is lonely, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Meg Masters, Vet Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Gabriel loves Christmas and actually wants to get his people the good stuff. His Brother Michael often leaves him stumped until he decides to find him someone to fall in love with.





	Aiming for a Spectacular Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all.

Gabriel loved Christmas, the lights, the food, and of course the presents. It was awesome to end the year on a high note while high on sugar. Since he always got so caught up in the fun the shopping side of things always escaped his attention.

He didn't really have many people to buy for and he always found something for everybody. But this year he wanted to be different, he was aiming for spectacular. In fact, he had pretty good ideas for most of his people.

He was gifting his Moose Man a load of healthy (disgusting) treats along with a fancy leather journal since Sam was always writing. Cas was bee crazy so he was thinking stripes and some books about the little critters. 

He had even gone the extra mile and found an awesome pie of the month club for Dean. Everyone else was going to be gifted with scarfs, stationary, and possibly some lamps or kitchenware - all high end of course. He couldn't manage properly specified gifts for _everyone_ on his first time.

Especially when he still had someone to figure out, someone who made him feel he was stranded in a very small boat with no paddle or life jacket.

His older brother Michael was the worst.

Michael was insufferable, he was all gentlemanly and always used proper cutlery. They shared the same DNA, but that was the only thing. It was no secret that Michael liked the finer things in life, all the Novaks did. Though not in a stuck up snobbish way.

How did any of that help with present ideas, Michael was all work, work, work since their father had died he had taken over as head of Angel Cosmetics. He liked old films (you know the ones without cool CGI and explosions) books and chess.

Gabriel did have an idea rolling around in the back of his head, only Cassie had shot it down. As mentioned before Michael worked way too much leaving no time for fun or dating. Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about it, that maybe he could possibly find his brother someone to fall in love with.

* * *

With the idea firmly planted Gabriel decides to start looking for candidates and since their place of business has an abundance of employees it seems the best place to start. So after lunch and in aid of ignoring work Gabriel stepped out of his office to speak with Meg his and Cassie' assistant.

"So what's the scoop?" he asks.

"I'm sorry?" Meg looks at him questioningly while shuffling papers.

"You know the skinny, the 411." her expression is unchangeable so Gabriel tries again a little more directly this time. "Jeez, where are all the hot guys at?" 

Her eyes go comically wide, "Oh my God, Gabriel what happened to Sam?" she asks her voiced alarmed leaving Gabriel confused until he understands.

"No, no, my moose man is the best, we're in love and everything. He's all..." Gabriel finds himself unable to finish the sentence, but his body speaks more than enough for him with a tremble. 

Suddenly a cough sounds behind him, Gabriel closes his eyes scrunching his face, "God, he's behind me isn't he." 

"Yep." answers Meg looking far too happy.

He doesn't turn around just yet hoping his blush will die as he glares at Meg, "You know on such occasions it's customary to wink or cough." Sam sniggers behind him, of course, he does.

"Yeah, but this was way more fun." 

"It's a good thing you're so good at your job." he walks away ignoring her and Sam's greeting before he's joined in his office.

"So searching for guys at the office huh? Am I not satisfying you?" Sam's looking absolutely delighted that Gabriel throws some candy at him, Sam catches it of course. His boyfriend is just too perfect sometimes.

"Sam!" moans Gabriel, dramatically plonking himself down on his seat.

"What exactly were you doing?" Gabriel had been expecting questions only he was keeping this whole be good at Christmas thing to himself. For ultimate satisfaction and of course for the many thank yous he was bound to receive for being such an awesome giving person, sexy times with Sam being the ultimate reward.

"Just keeping my options open." 

"That should be a point of interest for you especially with me being all ..." Sam does a remarkable impression of his body shudder earlier, God was he there the whole time?

"Fine, I'm trying to find Michael a date."

* * *

A necessary evil in all this is data collection, Gabriel can't well set anything up if someone's already keeping his brother's bed warm. Only when would he have the time?

Michael, however, is a dark horse.

Which is why Gabriel is currently snooping around Michael's office, he's only got so far as the cursory glance. Both unwilling and a little afraid to delve further not knowing what he could find that may leave him in need of brain bleach.

His back is to the door when it opens, crap why do people keep sneaking up on him at times like this. Turning to find his brother Gabriel jumps in, "Michael, what are you doing?"

"I feel like that should be my question?" God, he's so intimidating cutting such a fine figure in one of his many three-piece suits sans jacket.

"Well I was just searching for the launching product list for the new year?" where did that come from? There was no way Michael would believe that. He needs to abort mission fast and next time send Cas. 

"I believe you were sent an email along with a list of meetings you'll no doubt be too busy for." 

"Right, excellent I'll just leave you to it," Gabriel backed away from the desk quickly pulling a lollipop from his pocket (Strawberry Dream flavor, nice). He passes Michael about to reach for the door when he goes against it, Michael would never cower. "Say, you're not seeing anyone are you Mikey?" 

With time against him, he needed to get direct.

"No." Michael is stood behind the desk now his tie pin glinting in the light. 

"Brilliant, that's great news." Yes! Now Gabriel is free to work his magic and find his big bro a sack full of Christmas love. If he succeeds he could witness a happy Michael, it would be a Christmas Miracle.

"Well, I'm glad the source of my loneliness brings you such joy." Oh. Those words matched with the tone they were delivered in has alarm bells sounding in Gabriel's head. Michael had been trying to be flippant only the hurt in his voice was too real.

God, Michael was lonely.

It didn't seem real, sure his brother buries himself in work but Gabriel just thought he liked it. Did Michael covet love? No wonder he didn't often hang out with him and Cas when Sam and Dean were around.

Cas and Dean were pretty sickening. 

Changing tactics Gabriel took up residence in the chair across from Michael's desk. "That's not why I'm happy," Gabriel stated watching Michael run his hands over his face before meeting his eyes. "For Christmas, I wanted to set you up with someone, that maybe with enough scope I could give you love this Christmas." 

Perhaps the reason Gabriel can't get a hold on Michael is due to the fact he's always full of surprises. Like right now, of all the number of reactions he was expecting, rocking back in his chair with genuine laughter was not one he'd considered.

"I can't wait to see who you come up with." oh yeah challenge accepted.

* * *

Gabriel was at the Winchester abode for a double date stay in with Cas and Dean, consisting of pizza and a movie when everything fell into place. Gabriel was pretty down in his search for the perfect man, making him appreciate how lucky he really was.

It had been a disaster.

Everyone he had vetted from afar came up short so much that he was considering seeing if the double X gene pool had anything to offer. Micheal was the flexible Novak offspring since he was bi, only Gabriel always pictured Michael settling down with a guy.

Reaching for another slice of pizza (shut up its meat feast) Gabriel stills when he hears the front door.

"Adam," answers Sam, damn him and his mental block. Adam was the youngest Winchester (half-brother) and newly qualified vet. It's not like he forgot him or anything just his brain is only so big and it's pretty full already.

Gabriel watched as a young man around six feet with blonde hair and light blue eyes entered the room, looking far from happy. 

"Shit, sorry guys I forgot you were having pizza night," he said walking to the fridge for a beer.

"Dude, don't worry there's plenty to spare (Gabriel didn't have any to spare). We weren't expecting you back so soon," replied Sam.

"Why are you back? I thought you had a date?" Dean's gaze was intense with suspicion.

"I did only I had to get out of there, the guy was a total sleaze." guy? Gabriel's ears perked up at that tidbit of information. He actually wanted to squirrel Adam away for a chat only Cassie was watching him like a hawk these past few days.

"What happened?" questioned Cas gently.

"Do I need to go punch him?" that was Dean obviously. 

"Nothing and no, maybe it's me." Sam and Dean looked thunderous at that. "I didn't mean I overreacted because I didn't. Just that perhaps what I'm looking for doesn't exist." 

"What are you looking for?" Gabriel had to ask, he felt so close to cracking this thing wide open. He should have thought about it before, given the Novak/Winchester chemistry already in play, this could actually work.

"A gentleman, someone who doesn't rush you or make assumptions. Someone who'll fight for me." OMG, Gabriel had to stop himself from jumping up and down screaming hallelujah.

"Adam, would you like some pizza?"

* * *

Gabriel was currently in his office working (plotting), this morning he had sneaked Adam's phone number from Sam. His intentions were honest, after a quick stretch Gabriel grabbed his office phone and dialed.

"Adam Milligan." 

"Hey, Adam." 

"Who is this?" Gabriel was taken aback for a moment they may not know each other that well but he thought they had bonded: he gave the kid his pizza for God's sake.

"It's Gabriel, Sam's better half, I'm sure you'll agree."

"Ah, sure." Gabriel smiled at the right answer.

"Look I called because I have a situation on my hands." 

"Is Sam okay?" 

"Hell yeah, I left him this morning spent under the comforter." Their morning fun had been the cause of Gabriel being tardy but you try leaving that gorgeous man for the cold, it was really difficult like Sophie's choice or something. 

"Gross Dude, please never say that again." 

"Sure, this problem requires your particular set of skills, this morning I found a stray cat and wondered if you could pop by." Gabriel was lying and he didn't care one iota.

"I'll be on my way in ten."

After hanging up and a quick celebration Gabriel buzzed through to Meg.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is that any way to speak to your boss?" she didn't reply which was answer enough. "Look can you float it around that I found a stray cat this morning." Meg was good with gossip.

"Aww, did you really find a cat?" she asked her voice getting all gushy.

"No, but I need the knowledge of it to spread and when a hot blonde guy comes asking for me just let him in." Meg could be a pit bull sometimes treating everyone like prospective harassers. 

"How hot?" 

"Don't you dare ask for his number Meg, he's taken or will be."

"Sure thing boss."

So Gabriel's plan had a slight hole in the fact that he hadn't come across a stray in need of saving this morning. On the whole, this charade would solve a much bigger problem since he had settled on Adam winning his brother's heart he couldn't very well set them up only to flounder. 

If he didn't run point on this it could turn into a damp squib. Meaning Christmas would be ruined and everyone would blame him for meddling.

Getting the two hopeful lovebirds to interact before the big date was paramount to success. This way Gabriel could check the chemistry. If it was anything like previous Novak/Winchester couplings they were in business and Gabriel's work would be done.

Now how to use this free time? Work was the obvious answer what with Christmas being their busiest time of year. But how could he work with his brother's happiness hanging in the balance, looking for a distraction Gabriel spots his advent calendar: shockingly its rather neglected.

Has he been so busy planning a spectacular Christmas that he forgot to eat candy? For days? God, Sam would be so proud and so smug. Gabriel wasn't stupid enough to tell him lest he gets any ideas. Mainly that Gabriel could turn away from sugar if he was busy enough. 

A knock on the door had him smiling, "Come in." the door opened revealing Adam in jeans, a t-shirt, and jacket carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, so where's the cat?" Crap, he hadn't really given this part of the plan much thought, if only he could magic a cat out of thin air.

"She ran off, yeah something spooked her. I was just about to look..." Adam sticks his hands up for Gabriel to stop.

"Gabriel, there never was a cat was there?" they might be having a conversation about a not real cat and this was no way a pun but Gabriel smelt something fishy. 

"Cassie spoke to you didn't he!" accused Gabriel, damn his little brother.

"He may have mentioned something." Adam flashed him a smile that just screamed brothers.

"So if you knew this was a setup, why come?" 

"Because you listened to me and you're dating my brother. Sam is so moral and principled that you must be like that too, under the mischief. So I thought if you were attempting something, that I could trust you." wow, the pizza had definitely worked so much that Gabriel was now Adam's favorite person.

"Thanks, look I want to set you up with my older brother but I thought it was best for you to check out the goods first." Gabriel didn't get any further in his explanation due to Michael barging through his door.

"Gabriel what's this I hear about a cat, you know we can't have animals on the premises. We can't have ano.." Michael trails off on seeing Adam, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Holy shit, was Michael blushing? "Oh, I didn't realize you were with someone." 

"Michael this is Adam younger brother to Sam and Dean. Adam my brother Michael." Gabriel watched Adam hold out his hand, his eyes, however, far from remaining contact swept over Michael's body.

"Nice you meet you." 

"Michael Novak, hello." Gabriel couldn't look away, they looked good together and taken with each other nicely. Deciding to test that theory Gabriel spoke up.

"Adam's a vet." it took a moment to register, for Michael to pull his hand away and carry out a search for the cat.

"Oh my God, is it dead?"

"No, it actually ran away. The thought of my stethoscope obviously scared the poor thing off, I'm sure it'll be okay. It's probably off home as we speak." calmed Adam.

"Oh, good. That's a relief, we've had talk of a secret lab, no matter how much we affirm we don't test on animals." Micheal's eyes suddenly went wide again. "I was worried too, I love cats." Gabriel needed to pick his jaw off the floor before they noticed, only he'd never seen Michael act like this before. It was quite endearing. 

"I understand, in fact, I'm impressed with the morals of Angel Cosmetics." God, this kid loved his morals and the flattery wasn't lost on Gabriel. That old Winchester charm hadn't skipped the youngest.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Right, I should be getting back, no doubt we'll be bumping into each other at some point." 

"I'll look forward to it." Adam flashed a smile as Michael left, almost falling victim to colliding with the wall before he righted himself just in time. His brother literally had no game.

"Quite the smooth talker aren't we?" smirked Gabriel.

"I try, set it up Gabriel and don't be smug it's unbecoming." fuck, he was perfect. 

* * *

A few days later, with the cat debacle behind him, Gabriel had planned the perfect date. Adam was on board with only the basic information (where, what time, and outfit options) Michael tended to lean toward heavy dates so Gabriel being Gabriel chose to go the other direction: for something fun.

He was sending them to a cooking class to make cookies for Christmas, Gabriel really hoped the cookies would end up with him. It would be the right thing to do. It's the day before the date and he's heading towards Michael's office to spring it on him, he and Cassie are currently having some yawn-worthy meeting, that no doubt could do with spicing up.

Well, things are about to get interesting. He's hoping for Cas to keep Michael calm and not glare at him.

He opens the door without knocking, disappointment blooms in his stomach to find them actually working. "Yo bros, I have some excellent news." he strutted in denying himself the twirl he was desperate to let out.

"Gosh, have you really finished those reports?" Cassie deadpanned winning a chuckle from Michael.

"Nope, but yours truly has set up our dear brother on a date tomorrow." yep he was awesome and would definitely catch up on those reports soon. It seemed Michael and Cas' excitement was less than his own, the fact becoming known when he was hit with a barrage of questions.

"Tomorrow?" 

"What have you done?" 

"Do I need my tux?"

"Who with?"

Gabriel held up his hands for silence, "One at a time, yes it's tomorrow and it's a good thing, no tux is required and it's with that hunk of vet you couldn't take your eyes off." phew, Gabriel was really tired with all the effort he was putting into this Christmas. Next year he'd go for gift cards.

"Vet? Wait you mean the Winchester kid?" asked Micheal as Cas glared, damn him.

"Don't say it like that, it's not a dirty word. Besides he's a Milligan, Sam and Dean's half-brother, obviously the important half." 

"So you just set me up with the first random man you could find?" Michael might sound a little outraged to a less keen ear but Gabriel could detect the fear.

"It wasn't random, I know what Adam is looking for and I went to great lengths to see you together, he's interested Michael just as much as you are." 

"Really?" 

"He's right Michael, I was there and he practically described you to a tee. I didn't want Gabriel to get involved but he's got your best interests at heart and the more I think about it I can see you and Adam being really good for each other." Cas smiled encouragingly. 

"Cassie that was beautiful," Gabriel grabbed a spare notepad writing the address of the class. "Go there tomorrow at two and dress casually." 

* * *

Micheal was feeling far from himself, at work he was in command, control was his weapon and he never yielded. Work was important, keeping the company alive was a tribute to their father and a part of all of them.

Today he was outside of his comfort zone, Gabriel's instruction to dress casually had been hard fought. Normally he wore suits perhaps as an armor, now he was in jeans and a plain burgundy t-shirt. He had a date - planned by Gabriel which was a source of worry - with Adam.

Clapping eyes on the man as he had in Gabriel's office was intense, Adam was stunning and Michael wanted him. It seemed the feeling was mutual, this was a valid reason to jump for joy if only he could calm the feelings of worry and fear long enough to allow for celebration.

Part of him didn't believe it, their first meeting he had been flustered and caught unaware. He wanted, no needed today to be different, whatever this date was to involve he was out to impress. 

He's still outside when the Impala pulls up, luckily without Dean because Michael can only deal with one interfering brother. 

"Hey." the word comes out loud enough and fully formed only when did he start saying hey. Calming down would be a good idea, Micheal doesn't need the pressure of new vocabulary.

Hi, Michael, it's good too see you." Micheal nods hoping he doesn't look to smug. "Shall we go in?" 

"Yes, I apologize in advance for whatever Gabriel has forced upon us." that's much better, he can do this Michael is going to win this date. "He has a certain flair for dramatics." 

"Let's face it together." they walk up the steps to the front doors of the community college, of which Michael would have expected to be shut so close to Christmas. Hoping it's not some dancing class or worse they follow the signs to room 3 entering to find a large spacious room with individual cooking stations.

"Oh, late arrivals are you both Adam and Michael?" asks a woman wearing a Christmas apron stood at the front they quickly nod in answer. "Wonderful, my name is Madge, head over to the free station and we will begin." it was a short walk that had them in the middle with five other couples, quickly they grabbed their aprons both green with a snowman.

"You all have instructions and I will now demonstrate how to make perfect Christmas cookies." Madge walked behind her own counter facing them as a screen above came on to give a better view.

"Gabriel, is a little shit," claimed Michael.

"Hey, no-one hates cookies that much. It makes for a pretty cool first date." hearing the word date makes Michael feel ridiculously happy.

"It's a great idea, however, my brother has this thing with sugar. Don't ask me how but he'll be expecting to eat our cookies." Michael had to give it him, at times his brother was just too cunning.

"He can dream." 

* * *

One hour later, Michael was on cloud nine. The baking had been a success resulting in two dozen passably decorated cookies. What had him high in the sky was Adam, they had had so much fun. Better than anything Michael would have chosen, Gabriel sure had his moments. They had gotten to know each other while creating something, silence never had the chance to bloom due to a green sheet of paper with a list of instructions. 

Their conversation had been light, telling each other their favorite holiday traditions and the best Christmases they'd had. One problem had been how quickly time had gone, they were now walking out of the building and Michael definitely didn't want to say goodbye.

"I had a really good time." declares Michael as they reach the bottom of the steps, he wants to invite Adam to sit down on the bench only it's too cold. 

"Same here, all of the dates I've had recently have been horrible. This was different it was fun." Adam smiled catching Michael off guard his eyes twinkled in the winter sun, they were such a lovely shade of blue.

"I hope you don't think this too forward but Angel Cosmetics hosts a Christmas Eve Ball, would you come to, Adam as my date?" Micheal took a breath, that sentence had been a hard one to get out.

"I'd love to, would you join me for coffee now so we can talk some more." Michael nodded more enthusiastically than he can ever remember. "I kind of have this idea for Gabriel that you can either talk me out of it or enter the fray." 

* * *

Gabriel took a sigh of relief all his hard work had paid off, the ball had been a huge success with their new products going down a storm. The night had taken a lot of coordinating from arranging the invites to food and ensuring the work on their new lines were on target for the launch.

Meg had been a Godsend using her eye for detail to help with the decorations along with Cas toning down his more crazier ideas. This had been his first year being wholly in charge and he was happy to have pulled it off.

The guests had left with smiles and a goodie bag of miniatures after celebrating the arrival of Christmas at midnight. 

Gabriel, himself was all set for tomorrow, all his presents had been wrapped and given to the people he worked closely with. Sam's along the rest of his immediate family were already waiting under the Novak tree as the Winchesters were joining them this year. 

His other more involved gift was going well or so he hoped, Adam had joined them tonight as Micheal's date (squee) looking all kinds of fantastic in his tux. Michael had had a hard time not staring and funnily enough, Adam had been in the same boat.

They'd kept quiet about the baking date, Gabriel's only information on how it played out was a photo of the two of them drinking coffee while they ate the cookies that were rightfully Gabriel's. 

It wasn't very courteous of them after Gabriel's efforts to find his brother love, he'd gifted his time too by finishing all his work and stealing Michael's to do as well. Truth be told it was more than that now, he wanted it to work out between Adam and Michael because he wanted to see his brother happy.

"You did really good tonight, Sweetheart," spoke Sam from behind him planting a kiss on his cheek while wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel found himself leaning into the touch (he was unable to resist) his head resting on Sam's shoulder.  
"You want to go home?" he asked.

"God, yes I need to sleep. Where are Cas and Dean?" 

Sam chuckles before answering, "I think they ran off to Cas' office, you know for fun." 

"At work?" Gabriel was scandalized completely thrown by his little brother.

"Hey Gabe, do you have a minute?" Gabriel turned around after (reluctantly) freeing himself from Sam' embrace to find Michael with Adam. This looked interesting, his eyes lit up when he noticed Adam was holding a box.

"Sure what's up?" he asked feeling excited.

"Well we wanted to thank you for setting us up, it's early days but we really like each other." well duh Gabriel knew that already, what he wanted was something juicy. "The Ball was exceptional and I'm really impressed with your work," Michael added though he didn't look surprised by this just proud, it made Gabriel feel good.

Wait, was this going to lead to more work and responsibility? If so Michael needed a better reward scheme. Like the cookies he was owed.

It was now Adam's time to speak, "I don't normally support this kind of thing," he gestured at the box which was slightly worrying. "Only I have been assured there won't be any issues and well it seemed a fitting thank you." offering Gabriel the box he took it with mild trepidation, Sam giving him space along with a smile that gave away his involvement.

Now it was under his nose Gabriel noticed that it had holes in the lid, he gently placed it on the nearest table and opened it. His voice caught in his throat at the sight of the cutest kitten he'd ever seen curled up sleepily in the corner. 

"It's a girl," informed Adam, Gabriel just about heard him reaching down to stroke her. She was so sweet with grey soft fur, white paws, and blue eyes that could give Cas a run for his money. She didn't have a proper collar yet but looked lovely with red ribbon and a little bell. Bell? It was perfect.

"I'm going to call her Belle." the joke wasn't lost on him and he was more than proud of Adam and Michael for thinking of it but currently he was too in love to care. 

* * *

"I'd say that went well" Michael was finally leaving the building offering to take Adam home, which was stupid because he was coming over in the morning but he was glad to be of help.

He wasn't trying to get Adam into bed, he was a gentleman with an abundance of spare rooms who didn't want to say goodbye. Between tonight and the baking date they'd been out a few times, he'd tried his best to keep things light with tonight being the most formal date they'd had.

The drive to Adam's was tense with silence until he pulled up outside the house, "I had a good time Michael and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"It should be fun, Gabriel's actually organized this year." he smiled. "It doesn't look like Dean and Sam are back yet" he concluded the lack of Impala making it fairly obvious.

"No, they're both staying at yours. I'm bringing the gifts around in the morning." oh, was that an invitation? Oh God, what was the right thing to do here? Presume and come off a creep or come across not interested. 

"Would you stay with me?" the question was said into the darkness, Adam wasn't even looking at him yet it still made his body jolt with nerves. "We don't have to do anything I just don't want you to go," Adam added hastily.

Did this make Adam more of a gentleman or less? Michael in no way cared.

* * *

Gabriel had won Christmas, not that it was a competition or anything but if it was he'd be on top. Just look at the evidence Sam, Dean, and Cas had loved their gifts (Dean had practically teared up and Cassie was all over his striped goods). 

Another point being he was pretty sure he had found the perfect match for his brother and that they were falling in love. Evidence proved in the fact that Michael was nowhere to be seen this morning and still wasn't home. No doubt about it he was an amazing match-maker.

Lastly, he was now a proud pop to the cutest kitten ever.

Having finally torn himself away from Belle, Gabriel was in the kitchen prepping the turkey for the oven. He'd never given much thought to having a pet before but Belle was perfect. 

The kitchen door opened to reveal Sam holding a purring Belle in his arms, causing Gabriel to gulp at the sight. The sounds of Cas and Dean was nothing but buzzing in his ears as Sam smiled and headed over to the coffee pot. 

Gabriel couldn't tear his eyes away, tracking Sam's movements as he petted Belle and went about making coffee. Gabriel felt an itch under his skin, he wanted Sam so much and worse Sam knew it.

"Sweetheart, Gabriel?" Oh shit, when did he start talking? Tearing his eyes away from Sam's body to his eyes while ignoring the all knowing smirk Sam was sporting he asked.

"Yeah, what?" his voice came out all rough and weird.

"Would you like a coffee? Dean's getting restless worrying about Adam." informed Sam reaching for a fresh muffin only for Gabriel to smack his hand away. At least wasn't too far gone to let that fly.

"Yes, thank you and tell him to leave off, can't Cassie distract him or something?" 

"Maybe, do you need distracting?" Sam flashed him a mischievous smile as he passed him his coffee adding, "Are you okay Gabe? You look a little flushed?" 

"Because I'm cooking, now get out of here." luckily Sam took mercy on him and left chuckling to himself. Gabriel closed his eyes to calm down, Belle had been the only thing stopping him climbing his Moose man like a tree. Gabriel hadn't felt like that around Sam for ages probably not since they met and he couldn't talk or even really look at him. 

Gabriel was dreaming up his own payback scenarios when Cas shouted that Michael's was back, Gabriel got the turkey in the oven quickly before joining everyone in the lounge. When Michael and Adam came through the door looking too blissed out from just a good nights sleep, Gabriel happily joined in on the wolf whistles.

The lead up to Christmas had been a mad rush, traipsing shops for perfect presents had been hellish. But finding Michael love had been some kind of magic.

Meaning Gabriel's Christmas really was spectacular.


End file.
